The Ultimate Crossover: Rex Forte Returns
Rex Forte Returns this is a new reboot crossover. Act I When his driving off and stopped, when this a Rex Forte his a silhouette, and then Plumbers Satelite Delta is a appeared that along. Perodua Viva LITE (Heroes Evolution): (holding with his Security Keys on his neck) Perfect. That, Ben and Fred walked off. Ben (BTUAM): I'm you had even this along, Fred. Fred:Yeah. When Rex Forte appears and attacks Fred and Ben but in off-screen. Perodua Viva LITE (Heroes Evolution): (running off) What the? (when Ben as Jetray shot it laser at Rex Forte but dodged) Whoa! (when using Block Party and shield him) NO! Rex Forte attacks Perodua Viva LITE and him into Perodua Viva LITE Security Keys form. Perodua Viva LITE Security Keys (Heroes Evolution): I'm just going! (when punched at Rex Forte) Rex Forte: I want for you, you can Blood Rubies is mine to powers. Perodua Viva LITE Security Keys (Heroes Evolution): I'm think. Here I am. (Rex Forte activates his Blood Rubies) I am Perodua Viva LITE Security Keys! When Perodua Viva LITE Security Keys shot it beam at Rex Forte but no effect. Rex Forte: You have been for you. Fred:No! It's cannot away, can that... Ocychinisapien! Perodua Viva LITE Security Keys! Perodua Viva LITE Security Keys (Heroes Evolution): That even this called Ocychinisapien and this planet... Ocychi. Fred:You are... Eatle! Perodua Viva LITE Security Keys (Heroes Evolution): I am even this name Alternate Eatle. For like me. When this a Eatle's Hero appears. Eatle's Hero (Heroes Evolution): Perodua Viva LITE Security Keys, catch! When this is a Potara at the Perodua Viva LITE Security Keys using his earring here. Perodua Viva LITE Security Keys and Eatle's Hero (Heroes Evolution): (using his fusion form) Fusion-Ha! When turned into any fusion form. Ben (BTUAM): There are Perodua Viva ELITE Security Keys! Perodua Viva ELITE Security Keys (Heroes Evolution): I been never, Ben. I am Perodua Viva ELITE Security Keys. Remember, you have been sometimes. There is even earring on this Potara Fusion, for me. Ben (BTUAM): That's even this another sacrifice, and it do. Ben (Heroes United): (walked and stopped) Boring. (walks off away) Ben (BTUAE): Wee-hoo! That's even Galaxys his flew away, that Galaxys and that Potara fusion of Perodua Viva ELITE Security Keys where is a glowing bigger his like... Perodua Viva ELITE Security Keys is Humungousaur was. Ben (BTUAE): Wee... (when crashed and spring down) ...that. Perodua Viva ELITE Security Keys (Heroes Evolution): Nevermind. Ben (BTUAE): That even this another Eatle, his a fusion of Perodua Viva LITE on Eatle's Elite and Eatle's Hero. Rex Forte has been activating him Blood Rubies and turned into any Lord Zedd away. Ben (BTUAE): NO! Lord Zedd: I am Lord Zedd! Ben (BTUAE): What the, that Deoxys's red stone even this Lord Zedd's like this Vilcubra. Lord Zedd: I you have been another destroy the more. Ben (De-Evolution): What? Ben (Shattered Dimension): You have been crosstime was. Simien: Yeah. Noah: I want for gooes. Simien: Noah, that's even Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Future Mode another this form blade. Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Future Mode (Heroes Evolution): I this Simien and Noah's friend, that Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Future Mode. TBC... Fusion used *Perodua Viva ELITE Security Keys (debuted by Ben) *Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Future Mode (fusion with Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT and Podara Future Mode, debuted by Noah and Simien)